gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: October 2015
'The 2015 Golden Joystick Awards - The Witcher III is the Night's Biggest Winner' Tonight saw the Golden Joystick Awards held in London, where Polish studio CD Projekt Red came away with the most awards. Their latest title, The Witcher III: Wild Hunt, won the coveted Game of the Year award, as well as awards for Best Storytelling, Best Visual Design and Best Gaming Moment with the Bloody Baron quest. As well as all these, CD Projekt Red was also handed the award for Studio of the Year. Fallout 4 was named the most anticipated of the year, and Steam was the best gaming platform. A full list of all of tonight's awards, courtesy of Digital Spy, are as follows: Best Original Game sponsored by GamesRadar+ - Bloodborne ''' Best Storytelling - '''The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Best Visual Design sponsored by 3D World - The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Best Audio sponsored by DTS - Ori and the Blind Forest Best Multi-Player - GTA Online Best Indie Game sponsored by PC Gamer Weekender - Kerbal Space Program Best Family Game - Splatoon Best Mobile Game - Fallout Shelter ''' Innovation of the Year sponsored by techradar - '''First-person mode in Grand Theft Auto V Best Gaming Moment sponsored by Absolute Radio - Bloody Baron quest in The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Gaming Personality sponsored by Kotaku UK - PewDiePie eSports Icon sponsored by Gfinity - Counter-Strike GO - Anders Blume Studio of the Year sponsored by Hype (Edge Conference) - CD Projekt RED ''' Best Gaming Platform sponsored by Digital Spy - '''Steam Best Gaming Performance - Ashly Burch as Chloe in Life is Strange ' Best PlayStation Game sponsored by Official PlayStation Magazine - '''Bloodborne ' Best Nintendo Game sponsored by Gamesmaster Magazine - '''Splatoon Best PC Game sponsored by PC Gamer - Grand Theft Auto V Best Xbox Game sponsored by Official Xbox Magazine - Ori and the Blind Forest ' Most Wanted Game sponsored by The Sun - '''Fallout 4 ' Ultimate Game of the Year - '''The Witcher III: Wild Hunt ' Lifetime Achievement - '''Satoru Iwata ' Playfire Most Played - '''Grand Theft Auto V Critics Choice - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ' Breakthrough Award - '''Her Story ' Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) '''Red Barrels Confirms Outlast II for an Autumn 2016 Launch Developers of the indie horror smash Outlast have been teasing a future project this week. Now, Red Barrels have confirmed the existence of Outlast II, with a launch estimate of Autumn 2016 also set. A teaser trailer has just made its way onto the internet, with some interesting satanic themes on show. Not much else is known at this time, but we'll stay up to date. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) 'All Sixteen Teams for the DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 Confirmed' Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's next major tournament takes place this week in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. A total prize pot of $250,000 is up for grabs by the sixteen qualifying teams, with the winner claiming $40,000. Now, all four team groups have been defined ahead of the event which starts this Wednesday, with the first day of the group stages. Courtesy of the Counter-Strike website, the lineups are as follows: GROUP 1 Fnatic Luminosity Gaming Cloud9 Vexed Gaming GROUP 2 TSM G2 eSports Mousesports FlipSid3 Tactics GROUP 3 Virtus Pro Ninjas in Pyjamas Titan Team Liquid GROUP 4 EnVyUs Natus Vincere Counter-Logic Gaming Dignitas All sixteen teams will play on the first day of the event, with one team from each group eliminated before the second group stages on the following day. Then, as per usual, we progress through the quarter finals and the semi finals, before ending on November 1st with the grand final. Two Pick'Em challenges can be played this time around, where you can select your fantasy roster of players and submit them for your chance at a gold fantasy team game trophy, alongside the standard Pick'Em challenge trophy where correctly predicting the winner of each game can earn you points towards the gold. All matches will be streamed live on Twitch, as well as CS:GO's in-game GOTV live broadcaster; both of which offer you the chance to obtain autographed souvenir packages throughout the event. Good luck to all sixteen participating teams! Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:44, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Batman: Arkham Knight Returns to Steam on October 28th' Warner Bros. have recently announced the return of Batman: Arkham Knight's PC port. It was just a day after initial release back in June that the publisher chose to revoke the launch of the game on Steam due to serious technical issues. Obviously, the ordeal didn't go down well with the PC gaming community, as Warner Bros. were already under fire for their previously botched port of Mortal Kombat X. It seems, however, that these problems have finally been rectified. Rocksteady's final chapter in the popular Batman: Arkham series returns to the platform this Wednesday, October 28th. It's currently set to unlock at 10am Pacific (that's 5pm GMT), alongside all currently released downloadable content that launched for consoles during the hiatus. Warner Bros. thanked the PC community who "took the time to give us clear, detailed feedback and bug reporting". Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:23, October 25, 2015 (UTC) 'Overkill Introduces Microtransactions to PAYDAY 2, Everyone Gets Appropriately Pissed Off' Starting from October 15th, Overkill have been rolling out daily updates for PAYDAY 2 on PC in celebration of the franchise's fourth birthday - trouble is, they've managed to enrage the entire community on the very first day of the ten-day celebration special. What have they done, exactly? They've added weapon skins. Now that would be completely okay if it didn't alter player's weapon stats. In other words, they've added pay-to-win advantages in a game that charges you for the base game anyway. Obviously any pay-to-win aspects are rightfully objected to, but PAYDAY 2's creative director Almir Listo explicitly stated (in a Steam community post from almost two and a half years ago, no less) that, and I quote, "PAYDAY 2 will have no micro-transactions whatsoever (shame on you if you thought otherwise!)" - how times change. Weapon cosmetics for the game are now available to purchase from the Steam community market; a business model that entirely mimics Valve's cosmetics market with Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, Team Fortress 2 and Dota 2; players can buy "vaults" that contain a random weapon skin, only unlockable with purchased "drills" for a price of £1.60 each. Except, of course, that Overkill thought it best to annoy everyone and alter player weapon stats to grant in-game advantages at the same time. The PAYDAY 2 subreddit has exploded with complaints over the game's new "Crimefest" update, with the most popular thread now at over one thousand comments. As Crimefest continues, PAYDAY 2's (and Overkill's) popularity has plummeted in a business move that could be ironically associated with robbery. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:29, October 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Casting Lineup for DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 Confirmed ' The next $250,000 major tournament for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is almost upon us. For the first time ever, DreamHack is headed to Romania to pit eight budding professional teams against the top eight from the last major, ESL One Cologne 2015, which took place this past August. Now, DreamHack has announced its casting lineup for the event via social media - pretty much everything you could ask for. It features talent from all reaches of the Counter-Strike world. FACEIT's Daniel Kapadia (also known as DDK) joins his casting colleague James Bardolph at the event for what is Bardolph's first major. Anders Blume and Auguste Massonnat (Semmler) continue to cover CS majors together as RoomOnFire partners. As well as these, Scott Smith (SirScoots) returns to the major scene at age 49 (and as one of the most experienced CS:GO casters on the planet). This is further bolstered by an array of talent from across the spectrum, and looks set to make DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 one to remember. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:59, October 9, 2015 (UTC) 'Far Cry: Primal Revealed (Or Leaked) Early' Ubisoft had earlier today been live streaming a cave portrait of a man brandishing a bow and a torch. It's been running all afternoon and evening to my knowledge, with what appears to be a hand print in the background with smoke billowing up into the screen. Rumours of what it could be had been circulating online all day. Me, being strange and different, suggested that it could be a sequel to Ubisoft Montpellier's god game From Dust. I couldn't be more wrong. Of course, nothing in this day and age can ever be kept a secret anymore; you'll more than likely hear whispers of an upcoming game long before its announced (or conveniently just prior to a hyped-up grand reveal), and it seems to ring true in today's instance. A tweet from IGN Turkey has supposedly branded the game as Far Cry: Primal - a sequel (or potential spin-off) to the best-selling open-world action/shooter series. Not much else is known about the game at this time, although a screenshot appears to have leaked alongside the tweet, which has since been deleted. So, what to make of this? It's not been long since the last Far Cry title; little under a year, in fact. I'll take this leak with a teensy-tiny grain of salt for now, although the screenshot with it makes this extremely plausible. Maybe this'll act like Assassin's Creed's Freedom Cry standalone expansion? We'll see. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 20:41, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Category:News